


'morning

by Fuuma



Series: Fanboys {it happens even to the best of us} [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il buongiorno si vede dal matt– *canc canc* pigiama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi della Marvel appartengono alla Marvel (duh!)  
> Scritta per l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3

Tony non si aspetta di _vederlo_ , nell'uscire dal bagno con lo spazzolino ancora in bocca.  
  
Loki attraversa il suo salotto con aria sonnacchiosa e Iron Man lo segue con occhi sgranati.  
  
Non ci sarebbe nulla di male – lui e Thor hanno una stanza riservata a loro alla Stark Tower –, eppure c'è qualcosa di strano nelle stampe infantili che tinteggiano di blu il suo pigiama. Ma, quando l'enorme pupazzo dal pelo altrettanto blu, a cui il semidio stringe il pancino, gracchia uno «Stitch coccoloso~» la voce di Stark risuona in tutta la torre:  
  
«Presto, Jarvis! Scatta tutte le foto che puoi!»


End file.
